


Can You Hear Me Now?

by LadyStark28



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Rated M for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStark28/pseuds/LadyStark28
Summary: A new take on "Datalore."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my re-imagining of the Season 1 episode "Datalore," told from Wesley's perspective. Let me preempt this by stating that TNG remains my favorite Trek series; having said that, Season 1 is really not very good (everyone from the actors to the writers have admitted as much). "Datalore" is, on one hand, a fun/silly evil-twin-robot tropefest, and Brent Spiner is great in both roles. On the other hand, the episode is a bumbling, plot-hole filled disaster, and all of the other adult characters are made out to be complete morons.
> 
> And then there's our favorite ensign. Wesley is the only one in the entire episode who speaks any sense, and the other characters react to him with dismissive cruelty. Clearly, it features the darling line of Wes-haters, but even watching as a young 'un, that entire scene filled me with indignation. Wesley was RIGHT on all counts, and Picard yelling at him to "shut up," and then having that humiliation echoed by HIS OWN MOTHER, really drove home why teenagers think adults don't listen (because they usually don't). 
> 
> Anyway, initially I was going to follow the plot of the original episode as closely as possible, but the storyline is so problematic that I was finally forced to make changes just to have it make some kind of sense (I did pull a couple of dialogue lines from the original). Also, I was going to focus more on Wesley and Beverly, but Riker refused to be left out where Wes is concerned - and the Wes/Riker is only lightly implied. I hope you enjoy my take on it; PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments (good or bad - I can take it!).
> 
> I don't own Star Trek, but if I did, the writer who wrote THAT LINE directed toward a KID would have been fired.

Wesley was used to adults not listening to him, and mostly, he had learned to let it go.

 

He learned that lesson when he was four, and he told his father he didn’t need to go to school anymore because he already knew everything, when the truth was he was running out of places to hide from other kids at recess. Dad had ruffled his hair, called him “my little Hawking,” and told him no one could know _everything_.

 

He learned it again at five, when Commander Keel knelt down, looked him in the eye, and told him he was the man of the house now and it was his job to take care of his mother. Wesley’s soft mouth had turned down while he swallowed his tears, and one small hand had pushed his hair out of his eyes. “But, Momma takes care of _me,_ ” he said, confused. Commander Keel had merely shaken his head and told him that one day, he would understand. But he didn’t.

 

When Wesley turned seven, the lesson was repeated when his mother announced that she had accepted a position at the medical facility on Tethys. He begged her to reconsider, until the argument devolved to raised voices and slammed doors. Leaving Earth meant leaving Dad, but he couldn’t exactly tell her _that._ The family counselor - who apparently bathed in a vat of perfume every day - had explained all about death; yes, he understood that Dad wasn’t coming back; no, he didn’t need to talk to the smelly lady again. Instead, when Mom calmly pressed him for a sensible reason why he didn’t want to go, all he could muster was a whiny, “I just _don’t want to!_ ” Mom sighed, then turned away to start packing.

 

By the time Wesley was fourteen and his mother told him they were going to the _Enterprise_ , he had learned that not only did adults not listen, it also wasn’t worth the effort to object. Even when he found out who was commanding the ship, he didn’t mention the Dad-shaped wound reopening  in his bony chest, and he kept silent about the nightmares featuring bald, mean-eyed men in red uniforms.

 

Now he was fifteen, nearly sixteen in fact, and he had a uniform just like a real Starfleet officer. Well, close enough, anyway. He thought being an acting ensign meant he was an adult, that his opinion mattered, that the captain might even like him more than the other kids on the ship. But as it turned out, it didn’t mean any of that, and now it wasn’t just his feelings at stake, but the lives of everyone on board. So his mother had to listen, right?

 

“Mom, I’m telling you, something’s weird about Lore. He and Data aren’t acting right.”

 

“Wes, _please_ …” Beverly wanted to be supportive, she really did, but she was also trying to tiptoe around her - acquaintance? friendship? emotionally charged history? - professional relationship with the captain, while keeping her brilliant, inquisitive child out of trouble. And right now, said child was making that task extremely difficult.

 

“C’mon, Mom, this is important. I know they look identical, but I’m telling you, Data would never act this way.” Wes squared his shoulders and tried to regulate his voice, hating how paper-thin he sounded.

 

Beverly crossed her arms over her blue lab coat. “How can you be so sure you know how Data would act? Maybe he’s just a bit rattled by finding out he has a brother.”

 

Wes clenched his fists, his mouth tightening into a hard line. “Data’s my friend; I know what’s normal for him and what’s not. And he doesn’t get ‘rattled’ - he’s an _android.”_ The adult act was clearly not impressing her, so he tried switching tactics. _Engage puppy eyes._ “Can’t you talk to the captain, Mom? No one else will listen to me.”

 

His mother didn’t buy it. “You seemed perfectly fine with Lore when he was first activated. Didn’t you show him the helm controls on the bridge?”

 

Wes forcefully kept his eyes from rolling at her. “Geordi showed him; I was just helping. And that was before he started acting suspicious.” Jesus, why did he have to explain things to adults that were already painfully obvious? Weren’t they supposed to be in charge? And shouldn’t his mother be on his side?

 

Dr. Crusher wasn’t quite finished with him. “Uh-huh. And didn’t the captain give him access to the computer banks?”

 

“Well, yeah, but…”

 

She turned away and started tapping on her medPADD. “Then I’m sure everything’s fine, Wes. The senior officers would know if something was wrong; let them handle it. And do me a favor: _stay off the bridge._ ”

 

The Official Doctor Voice meant the conversation was closed. Even if he knew he was right and a deranged robot _was_ running loose on the ship. He was only an acting ensign, after all; why should anyone listen to _him_?

 

~

 

Wandering the corridor after sulking out of Sickbay, Wesley replayed the conversation with his mother. He tried to figure out where he had messed up, what crucial point he had missed that would have convinced her. But all his clinical reasoning led him back to the same thought process: _She doesn’t believe me, ergo she doesn’t trust me, ergo she doesn’t love me._ Using the word _ergo_ made him feel like a real scientist, and helped him ignore the sting of his mother’s rejection.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the swish of turbolift doors opening in his face as he reached the end of the corridor. He didn’t have a particular destination in mind; the only thing he had scheduled today was a political science lesson with Commander Riker in a few hours. Wes didn’t really enjoy the particulars of inter-galactic politics, but he did enjoy being with Commander Riker. Maybe the commander wouldn’t mind if Wes showed up early, if he promised to work quietly and not be a bother.

 

Satisfied with this plan, Wes rode the lift to Commander Riker’s deck and walked decisively toward his quarters, but before he reached the door, the man himself emerged and saw Wesley in the hallway. He seemed in a hurry, but still, Wes felt a warm sense of companionship when the commander paused to greet him.

 

“Hey, Wes. What are you up to?” Riker smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

 

Wesley had to stretch his neck to look him in the face. He tried to stand up as straight as he could, and smiled shyly back. “Hi, Commander. I was coming to see you for our lesson.”

 

Riker’s brow furrowed, and Wes was instantly sorry for causing it. “You’re a bit early.”

 

Wesley’s explanation came out more jumbled than he intended. “I know, I just thought...I mean, I didn’t have anything to do...and I thought maybe _you_ didn’t either ( _of course the commander has things to do; now you just sound stupid_ ). I mean, I thought you wouldn’t mind if I just...you know, worked in your room.” _Great, now you really_ are _bothering him._ “I’ll be really quiet, I promise.”

 

Riker sighed, and Wesley strained to hear regret in his voice. “I’m sorry, Wes. I’m heading to the bridge to see if there’s any more information about what happened to the colonists. We may have to put the lesson on hold.”

 

Wesley’s face fell, and something sparked in Riker’s blue eyes. “You can come with me if you want. You’re bound to learn _something.”_

 

_Mom said to stay off the bridge._ But Commander Riker invited him, and didn’t that sort of count as an order? He grinned up at the older man. “Sure! Thanks, Commander.”

 

They fell into step beside each other, and Wes tried hard to keep the joyful bounce out of his step. This was the First Officer, after all, and Wesley needed to be professional. Riker was also the only senior officer who always made time for him ( _even mom_ _thinks I’m a pain,_ he thought petulantly). If Wes had a chance to have his concerns taken seriously by anyone, Riker was the one to listen.

 

“Hey, Commander?”

 

Riker slowed his long stride and smiled down at his young friend. “Yes?”

 

It took some effort for Wes to keep his tone mature and dispassionate while also trying not to trip over his own two feet. “I’m worried about Data. He and Lore are acting weird.” _Did real officers describe things as “weird”? Probably not._ Wes mentally kicked himself and braced for Riker’s rebuke.

 

Instead, the older man actually appeared to give Wesley’s words some consideration. “You think so? What have you noticed, Ensign?”

 

Wesley was relieved that he couldn’t detect any sarcasm in the question. He always paid close attention when Riker spoke, and this was the exact same tone the commander used when asking for a report from any other officer. Wes stood as close to attention as his willowy frame would allow and presented his evidence. “When Lore explained about Dr. Soong, his story didn’t make sense. He said the colonists were jealous of him, but then he claimed he didn’t know the colonists. And Data acted confused when Captain Picard gave him an order when Lore wasn’t around, like he had never heard an order before. And now they both use contractions when they talk? It’s wei- it doesn’t add up.”

 

Riker nodded, his blue eyes narrowing. “Data did say he was imitating Lore’s mannerisms out of curiosity. He does that with human behavior sometimes.”

 

Wes gave a frustrated head shake, breaking his formal stance to push his hair out of his eyes. “That’s because he wants to know what it’s like to be human. He already knows what it’s like to be an android; why would he imitate another android?”

 

The commander stroked his freshly-shaved chin and gave Wesley a look that made his skin feel pleasantly warm. “It’s not like you to be so suspicious of Data, Wes.”

 

Wesley looked down at the smooth gray carpet, his thin shoulders sagging. Another dead end. “I’m not suspicious of Data; I’m _worried_ about him. If Lore can’t be trusted, then…” He trailed off, struggling to control his rising panic. Real officers didn’t panic, they solved the problem. But how was he supposed to do that when no one believed there _was_ a problem?

 

A gentle hand lifted his chin until he was looking into the commander’s eyes. “You know what? Why don’t we stop by Data’s quarters and check on him before we head to the bridge? It certainly can’t hurt.” Riker smiled down at his young friend. “And we should always be thorough with matters of ship safety.”

 

_We_. Wes smiled back, the despair in his head melting into calm relief. At his nod, Riker straightened up and strode to the nearest turbolift, Wesley jogging dutifully behind.

 

~

 

A short ride later, Wesley and Commander Riker stood in front of the closed door to Data’s quarters. Wes wasn’t _scared_ \- that would be childish - but he did sort of wish the commander had a phaser on him. Just in case.

 

“Follow me, ok?” Riker’s easy smile calmed Wesley’s anxiety. Finally, an adult would take care of things. The commander pressed the door chime and raised his voice. “Mr. Data, this is Commander Riker. Are you in there?”

 

The door slid open to reveal one gold-skinned android seated serenely at the desk, and an identical one splayed out on the floor. As Riker crossed the threshold, his tall frame tensed, although whether from formality or caution, Wes couldn’t tell. If the seated android was surprised by Wesley’s presence, he gave no notice of it.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” The android’s yellow eyes projected innocence, and for a moment Wesley feared that Riker would be angry with him for dragging him on a pointless errand. Instead, the commander gestured to the twin on the floor.

 

“What happened here?”

 

The android sighed, which Wes found suspicious. _Data doesn’t sigh_ , he wanted to warn Riker, but the android was already offering an explanation. “I was questioning Lore about his involvement with the colonists, and how he could have no knowledge of their fate. When I implied that he was keeping information from us, he became enraged and attacked me. I had no choice but to deactivate him.”

 

Riker nodded, but a frown creased his handsome face. “And you just left him on the floor? Were you planning on reporting this, Lieutenant?”

 

“Of course, sir. I was just about to alert Security when you entered.”

 

_How convenient._ Wes prayed Riker would question the android further, but the First Officer was already turning to leave. _No, no, no!_ Wesley took a step forward and started to protest. “But, Commander, what if…”

 

Riker raised an eyebrow and Wes shut his mouth helplessly. A large palm pushed lightly against his chest and steered him toward the door. “I’ll expect a full report on this incident, Lieutenant.”

 

“Certainly, Commander.” And just before the door closed in Wesley’s face, the android’s eye twitched.

 

Back in the corridor, Riker turned sternly to him, and Wesley’s stomach twisted with dread. Not only did the commander not believe him, now he was angry with him, too. Wes’ cheeks burned with frustration, and his mouth seemed to run without his brain’s approval. “Commander, please, I know you don’t trust me, but I’m telling you, something isn’t right about this.”

 

Riker’s sharp blue gaze softened a bit. “Wes, it’s not a question of trusting you; of course I trust you. And I know that gut feelings can be very strong, but they’re not always accurate. You need to weigh them against what the evidence shows. You saw for yourself that Data’s story checks out.”

 

Wesley wanted to scream. “But that’s the thing - his story was too vague to really be verified! Who knows how long Data - I mean, the other android - was on the floor? Maybe we can check the time stamp of Data’s door to see when they got back there…”

 

“Wesley Crusher.” Now the commander really _was_ angry. “I said the matter’s closed. You do _not_ have clearance to look into time stamps or room logs or anything else. Is that clear, Ensign?”

 

“He twitched,” Wes mumbled toward the floor, and Riker ducked his head to hear more clearly.

 

“He what?”

 

“His eye - it twitched. Only Lore does that, not Data.”

 

Now Riker looked like he was the one who wanted to scream. “Ensign Crusher, I am _ordering_ you to drop this. Now, can you conduct yourself appropriately on the bridge, or would you rather return to your quarters? I do believe you have an essay on the Bajoran judicial system to write.”

 

Wes’ insides flinched at Riker’s cold tone. His head knew this was too important to let go, but his heart would do anything to make Riker be his friend again. He swallowed a painful sigh and nodded at the carpet. “I can behave, sir.”

 

Riker eyed him with a twist to his mouth that Wes couldn’t read. “Good. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to miss the pulsing vein in Captain Picard’s head when he saw Wesley step onto the bridge with Commander Riker, but Wes was determined to keep his promise and blend into the background. He listened carefully while Geordi recited every available piece of information on the colonists, as well as on the mysterious silicon avatar that floated ominously just outside the ship. As Geordi’s report came to an end, the captain nodded and turned expectantly to Commander Riker, pointedly ignoring the slim figure clutching the back of the helm chair.

 

“You have something to add, Number One?”

 

“I do, sir. Ensign Crusher and I,” the captain’s eyes and mouth narrowed as if he’d sucked on a particularly tart lemon, but Riker plowed ahead, “We visited Mr. Data’s quarters on our way here to check on the situation with Lore.”

 

“I summoned you directly to the Bridge, Commander.”

 

Riker straightened to his full height, blue eyes flicking to Wesley’s anxious face. He tried to cover the indulgence in his tone with more professional sternness. “We...I felt the safety of the ship was worth being a few minutes late.”

 

The captain turned his head away from Wesley, very much regretting allowing this particular child on his Bridge. Damn Beverly and her maternal tenacity. And damn Riker for encouraging both of them. “Well? Did you discover anything of importance, Commander?”

 

“According to Mr. Data, Lore attacked him in his quarters, and Data was forced to deactivate him. You should receive his report on the incident by the end of the day.”

 

“I see. Well, thanks to you and...Acting Ensign Crusher...the safety of the ship has been diligently maintained.” The sarcasm in the captain’s tone awakened a seed of bitterness that Wesley thought he had successfully buried. He bit his tongue hard, and focused on swallowing the copper taste in his throat to keep from opening his mouth. Before he could choke with the effort, the turbolift door opened and his mother made her way down the ramp. She frowned when she saw him, but addressed the captain instead.

 

“I’ve filed my report on the health status of the colony. There’s no evidence of plague or other biological factors that could account for the disaster. I wouldn’t rule out a psychological catalyst - mass psychosis or delusion that led to violence - but it’s highly unlikely. Whatever wiped them out, it didn’t originate in the colony.”

 

The captain nodded. “Thank you, Doctor. Number One, Mr. LaForge, I believe we should focus our efforts on studying the silicon avatar; there may be a connection to the colonists’ demise. I would like Mr. Data to assist you.”

 

Wesley couldn’t listen to this any longer. He was an officer - albeit, an acting one - and it was his duty to act in the best interests of the ship, regardless of the captain’s disapproval. He cleared his throat loud enough for the entire Bridge crew to look his way, and clenched his fists behind his back to hide their shaking.

 

“Captain, I don’t think Mr. Data should help with this.” Wes congratulated himself on his measured tone.

 

The captain’s mouth tightened, and it wasn’t because he was impressed. “Thank you for your input, Ensign. Number One, work with Mr. LaForge and Mr. Data to find out -”

 

“That’s not Data!” Wesley ignored the warning glances from Riker and his mother. This was supposed to be _their_ job, dammit, but Wes knew he’d go it alone if he had to. He wasn’t going to let a crazed android destroy the ship just because the adults didn’t want to listen.

 

The captain’s eyes sliced into him. “I beg your pardon?”

 

Wes swallowed hard and lowered his voice. “It’s not Data; it’s Lore. Lore shut Data off and switched places with him.” Wesley saw Riker’s eyes close briefly, and silently begged him for help.

 

Geordi’s voice cut through the awkwardness. “Captain, the silicon avatar is moving closer to the ship.”

 

“Go to yellow alert. Commander Riker, Lore mentioned possibly being able to communicate with the avatar. I’d like you and Mr. Data to-”

 

“It’s _not_ Data! Lore knocked him out and took his place!”

 

“Shut up, Wesley!”

 

Every jaw on the Bridge dropped, and in Wesley’s genius brain, a brief skirmish ensued between resentment and dread. He wasn’t sure which emotion won, and at that point, it didn’t even matter. Wes dropped down into the conn chair and gripped the sides of the console tightly enough to indent his palms.

 

The captain’s voice was strained, either from the possibility of the destruction of his entire ship, or from the indignation of having to tolerate a teenager on his Bridge. To the esteemed Frenchman, both were equally bothersome. “As I was saying, Commander, I’d like you and Mr. Data to-” And for an outrageous third time, he was interrupted.

 

“Excuse me, Captain, but I should point out that everything that I’ve told you would have been listened to if it came from an adult officer!”

 

Beverly’s shock and embarrassment didn’t help. “Shut up, Wesley!” She regretted it instantly, hating herself for the abandoned look in her son’s eyes. But she knew Wes would be lucky if Jean-Luc didn’t put him in an airlock for this, Jack’s son or not.

 

The entire Bridge froze for a loaded moment, the Captain and the young man facing each other as unlikely adversaries. Riker gave a discreet cough, subtly positioning himself between them, but Wesley broke first and gazed at the smooth floor. “Permission to return to my quarters, sir.” Hues of emotions stained his quiet voice, reminding everyone there how young he was.

 

Picard bit off a crisp, “Granted. Doctor, go with him.”

 

“You’re putting _me_ off the Bridge?”

 

The captain had the decency to lean in and lower his voice respectfully. “I’m asking you to keep an eye on your son through all of this.”

 

Beverly stood abruptly and marched up the ramp, and Wesley followed her, head lowered. Picard blew out an exasperated breath as the lift doors shut behind them. He had enough problems right now without having to deal with the Crushers, thank you very much.

 

~

 

Wesley stared at the blank gray wall of the lift, his jaw clenched tightly enough to cause a sharp throbbing near his temples. His mother looked like she wanted to say something, but Wes’ stormy look made her hesitate. Finally, she took her hands out of her smock pockets and opened them in a gesture of peace.

 

“Wes, listen, I’m sorry for what happened on the Bridge. It’s just...you know Jean- you know Captain Picard isn’t good with children.”

 

Wesley turned on her. “ _I’m not a child!_ The captain made me an acting officer! Why did he bother doing that if he wasn’t going to listen to me?!”

 

Beverly sighed. “Wes, he’s dealing with a lot right now. The situation with the colonists, and the avatar, and Lore…”

 

The pain in his temples wound up like a jack-in-the-box. Wesley wondered if he was actually losing his mind. “I’m trying to help - Commander Riker asked me to help!” His tone skidded sharply. “Speaking of help, thanks a lot for standing up for me on the Bridge. I should probably just shut up now, right?”

 

His mother’s blue eyes narrowed. “Wesley, I know you’re upset, but that’s uncalled for.”

 

“You told me to _shut up_ . On the Bridge. In front of _everyone._ ” Wesley’s chest tightened and his eyes started to sting. He turned back to the wall so she wouldn’t see his face crumple. “I’m not surprised the captain yelled at me; I know he hates me. But I didn’t expect it from you, too.”

 

Beverly closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them, she didn’t see an obstinate teenager; she saw a lonely, scared little boy carrying too much responsibility. Not for the first time, she wondered if taking this assignment had been a mistake.

 

She placed a hand on the nape of his neck, being careful not to ruffle his hair. He still wouldn’t look at her, but he didn’t move away, either. She took that as a good sign. “I’m sorry, Wes. It was wrong of me to speak to you like that on the Bridge.” His auburn head turned ever so slightly toward her. “And it was wrong of the captain, too.” He finally lifted his eyes, and Beverly glimpsed a spark of hope.

 

“Please, Mom; I know it sounds crazy, but Lore _did_ switch places with Data. Someone has to stop him before he puts the whole ship in danger.” His hazel eyes shimmered, begging her for help.

 

Beverly squeezed his hand and smiled when he squeezed back. “Ok, Wes. Let’s go check on them.”

 

Wes thought back to his visit with Commander Riker. “I wish we had a phaser. If Lore attacked his own brother, he won’t think twice about hurting someone else.”

 

His mother nodded briskly. “Good thing we’re passing right by the armory. Stay close to me, and whatever happens, keep away from Lore.”

 

~

 

Twenty minutes later, Wesley was standing in Cargo Bay 3, staring down the business end of the phaser Lore had snatched from his mother. The android, wearing Data’s uniform, regarded him with a mixture of amusement and contempt.

 

“Such a marvelous gift, brother! The troublesome little man-child.” His pale lips curled like a villain from an ancient Earth superhero movie, and Wes stifled a hysterical giggle. _Even the fucking robot treats me like a kid. When this monster murders me, I hope the captain at least_ acts _sorry for not believing me._

 

Lore pointed the phaser toward Dr. Crusher, waving at the cargo bay doors behind her. “I’ll give you your life, Doctor. Now go, before I turn your little man into a torch.”

 

Data took a step forward, but Beverly frantically waved him off. “Move away, Data - _please._ ” Her chest heaved as she stretched a hand toward her son; Wesley lifted his chin defiantly so she wouldn’t think he was afraid.

 

Data spoke from the other side of the bay. “I’ll look after Wesley, Doctor. Please go alert the captain.”

 

Beverly’s heart throbbed like an open wound. There was no right answer to this, only the odds that abandoning her baby to that _thing_ would ultimately save him. Even so, she resolved not to leave, until Wes caught her eye and gave her the tiniest of nods.

 

She backed away slowly, holding her son’s vibrant gaze as long as she could. Her mind spun wildly, and she had a sudden flash of Jack looking adoringly down at the tiny bundle she had placed in his arms. _I’ll protect him, Jack. That’s my job. He understands._ Before she could wonder if she was just fooling herself, Lore’s sweetly demonic voice halted her path to the door.

 

“One moment, Doctor. I require a small payment - for your son’s misdeeds.” A split second later, the phaser blast arced toward her, and her arm exploded in searing pain.

 

Wesley watched his mother stumble out the door, her jacket sleeve on fire, and turned furiously on Lore, but without warning the android’s hand was knocked aside, sending the phaser clattering to the floor. In the commotion, Data had snuck up on his brother, but Lore wasn’t going down quietly. Wesley kept his distance as Data wrestled the other android closer to the transporter pad.

 

Scanning the room for a solution, Wes’ eyes landed on the weapon that had skidded into a corner. _The phaser - I can use it to stop Lore!_ But even as the thought hit him, Wes discarded it. He had fired a phaser exactly once, in a self-defense program Lieutenant Yar set up for civilians on the ship. His shot missed the target, but he did manage to destroy a holographic light fixture. He had politely declined Tasha’s offer to help him improve, a decision he now regretted.

 

Data’s voice cut through his distraction. “Wes, the transporter!”

 

_The transporter? I’m not_ near _the transporter._ Wes looked toward the feuding brothers in confusion, and suddenly, he got it. _The transporter! Of course!_ Wesley may not know how to hit a target, but he _did_ know how to work the transporter. In fact, he could have taken the control console apart and put it all back together in perfectly working order, but thankfully that wasn’t necessary.

 

Wesley raced to the controls, and waited for just the right moment to hit the button. Finally, with Lore perched on the pad and Data out of the way, Wes hit “Energize” and…

 

...and nothing happened. Wes tapped the panel again, before realizing that Lore had encrypted the control lock. For once, Wesley was glad to have someone underestimate him; a quick overwrite sequence later, and he was in.

 

“Now, Data!” He called out just as Lore was poised to climb off the platform, murder glaring from his yellow eyes. Data’s foot struck Lore hard enough in the sternum to send him flying back to the platform, and Wes slammed his palm onto the console. He and Data watched in tense silence as the transporter beam sparkled and danced, eventually disappearing and taking Lore with it.

 

Data turned to Wesley, his normally bland features arranged into a pleased expression. “Well done, Ensign.”

 

Wesley smiled back at him. “Thanks, Data.” _Thanks for protecting me. Thanks for trusting me._

 

The massive doors to Cargo Bay 3 slid open, and the entire Bridge crew rushed inside, including Dr. Crusher, gingerly holding a dermopad over her singed sleeve. They all stopped short when they saw Wesley with one Soongian android, instead of two.

 

Wes spoke up, realizing Data was still wearing Lore’s jumpsuit. “Lore’s gone, sir. Permanently.”

 

The captain nodded, but before he could reply, Dr. Crusher flew past him. Wes had a heartbeat to decide whether to stay mad at her or let it go, and then she wrapped him in a fierce embrace. His cheeks colored as he caught a sly look from Commander Riker, but he hugged her back anyway, trying to avoid her injured arm.

 

Captain Picard cleared his throat. “Doctor, now that Wesley’s safe, go to Sickbay at once.” Beverly turned to glare at him, her maternal fury making even the captain pause. “Please,” he amended.

 

Wes carefully extricated himself from his mother’s arms. “I’m fine, mom. I’ll see you later.” He squeezed her hand comfortingly, and she finally headed back out the door, turning twice to make sure he was still unharmed.

 

As the doors closed, Wesley stood at attention before Captain Picard. He dared to lift an eyebrow, waiting patiently for the captain to speak. Riker stood slightly behind, fighting back a grin, but his blue eyes sparkled at the young man all the same.

 

The captain seemed to be rolling the words around in his mouth before letting them out. “Are you...able to return to duty, Ensign?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Then...you may do so.” The captain cleared his throat again, and Wes wondered if he should accept that as an apology. He decided it would do, for now. At least until the next time the ship was in danger.

 

Leaving the bay, Wes tried to hide how pleased he was that Riker chose to walk with him. Once they were out of the captain’s view, the older man smiled down at him.

 

“Nice work, Ensign.”

 

“Thanks.” Wes caught Riker watching him closely. “What?”

 

Riker nudged his shoulder. “Nothing. You look taller, that’s all.”

 

“Yeah, well, facing down an evil android will do that to you.”

 

Riker barked out an incredulous snort, fighting to keep his expression stern. “Cute. Is that how you speak to your commanding officer?”

 

Wes’ fair cheeks flared, and he wondered if his mouth was getting him in trouble. Again. “Sorry, sir,” he mumbled.

 

Riker paused in mid-stride and put his large hands on Wesley’s shoulders. “No, Wes, _I’m_ sorry. I should have listened to you. If I had, you never would have been in danger.”

 

Wes squirmed at the commander’s apology. Riker’s blue eyes tightened in concern, and Wes instantly wanted to smooth things over. “It’s ok, sir. I know Lore was really convincing.” _And it’s not like you were the only one who wouldn’t listen to me._

 

Riker’s fingers twitched against Wes’ shoulders. He sounded oddly uncertain. “Still, if anything had happened to you…”

 

Wes shrugged, trying to defuse the charged moment. “The whole ship was at risk, not just me. That’s why I was so insistent about it.” He looked away, speaking quietly to the wall. “If it was just me, I wouldn’t have cared. I’m just...I’m not...important.”

 

In an instant, Riker’s hands slipped from Wesley’s shoulders and he was bending down to bore his blue eyes into Wes’ hazel ones. His voice flared with righteous outrage. “Wesley, I don’t ever want to hear you talking about yourself like that. _Ever._ Is that clear?”

 

Surprise left Wes stumbling for an answer. He finally looked down and voiced the truth as he understood it. “The only reason anyone puts up with me is because of the things I can do, with math and engineering and stuff.”

 

“You’re as important as every other member of this crew. I could care less what you can do; you’re important to _me_. You got that?”

 

It was such a simple concept, being valued not for his prodigious brain but for _who he was_ . His mother had to love him because he was her son. The captain tolerated him (barely) because he was smart, but more because of his mother and father. The other officers on board followed the captain’s lead. But Riker - Riker went out of his way to help him, even running interference with the captain when necessary. Riker actually treated him like a _person._

 

Wes nodded, his lips turning up very slightly. He suddenly felt shy, but not in an uncomfortable way. More like the way he felt when he worked really hard on something, and someone showed interest in it without him showing off. He didn’t have to struggle and grasp for Riker’s recognition the way he did with the captain. Riker liked him just the same, even when he wasn’t saving the ship. And Wesley liked him back.

 

He realized the commander was still watching him, and decided to change the subject before he embarrassed himself. “So...I guess we don’t have time for a poli-sci lesson today, huh?”

 

Riker’s hands slid regretfully from Wesley’s shoulders, and he arched an eyebrow at his young friend. “I suppose you’ve earned a day off.” Wes grinned, and Riker bent down so their faces were pleasantly close again. “Of course, this means your judicial essay should be _twice_ as good since you have extra time to get it done.”

 

Wesley’s sunny face fell into an instant pout, and Riker laughed. Wes sighed, and turned to go back to his quarters, but Riker’s voice followed him. “Oh, and Wes?” He turned to see the commander fighting to look stern. “Lieutenant Yar tells me you could use some time in her self-defense program. She says your aim needs work.”

 

Wes stuck his tongue out and ran for the nearest turbolift, Riker smiling after him.

  
  



End file.
